Switch la nueva carta clear de cambio
by AkaneSaotomeTendo
Summary: Sakura estaba recordando los sucesos ocurrido cuando la carta cambio, esta vez Syaoran vuelve a ser afectado por la nueva version de la carta cambio switch pero ahora es una carta clear y es cambiado con otra persona y nada mas y nada menos que con Touya.


Hola mi nombre es Akane o bueno se me conoce como Akane, hace siglos solia escribir fics sobre Ranma, con esto de que retomaron Sakura, yo tambien he retomado los fics y he decidico empezar ha escribir tambien. Pero esta vez voy a escribir sobre Sakura. Mis fics van ha estar centrados en Sakura Clear Card o Card Captor, respetando la trama de la serie, y las parejas originales. No me gusta hacer mexcla raras con las parejas.

Los personajes de esta maravillosa seerie no me pertenecen, solo le pertenecen a las Clamp.

Era una bonita manana en Tomoeda, para variar me habia levantado temprano y ya me hania preparado para ir al colegio.

-Sakura, ek desayuno esta servido!- gritaba mi hermano desde la cocina.

-Bueno Kero-chan, ya me voy, quieres venir conmigo?

-Que vas a tener para almorzar hoy – Pregunto el guardian apartando la vista de su videjuego.

-Kero-chan, como se supone que voy a saber la respuesta a eso, si aun no he bajado ni a desayunar…

Kero-chan me miro medio molesto, pero aun asi se metio dentro de mi bolsa de gymnasia.

Despues de desayunar con mi padre y con mi hermano, el cual me llamo monstruo todo el tiempo durante el desayuno, me puse en marcha hacia el coclegio.

Como nunca llego temprano, nunca tengo la oportunidad de ver a Syaoran llendo al colegio. Pero ahi estaba el esta manana cruzando la calle cerca del parque del pinguino.

-Syaoran-Kun!- grite mientras aceleraba mi paso con un kero-chan mareandose por los movimientos en mi bolsa.

-Buenos dias Sakura-me dijo mientras me sonreia, Syaoran no sonrie mucho pero cuando lo hace, provoca que mi corazon empieze a ir a ritmo muy acelerado y sienta calor en mis mejillas.- Que haces tan temprano por aqui?-

-Hoy me levante temprano, tambien estoy soprendida por ello-dije timidamente.

-Buenos dias mocoso, yo el gran guardian del sello tambien estoy aqui!- dijo Kero-chan haciendonos saltar un poco por el asombro.

-Bueno deberiamos empezar a andar o llegaremos tarde- dijo nuevamente Syaoran-kun.

Yo asenti y nos dirijimos a la escuela.

El dia paso sin muchas novedades, y a la hora de irnos, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kero y yo nos paramos un momento a tomarnos un helado.

-Sakura-chan estas bien, llevas un rato pensativa?- dijo mi major amiga.

-Hueee, lo siento, es que estaba recordando que en es que parque es donde ocurrio los acontecimientos de la carta cambio- cuando dije eso un escalofrio recorrio la espina dorsal de Syaoran.

-Por cierto Syaoran-kun…-antes de que pudiera acabar mi frase alguien llego y robo mi helado de mi mano.

-Touya, es que nunca vas a cambiar?, Perdona Sakura-chan si quieres te compro otro- me dijo Yukito con cara de preocupacion.

-Ez que Zakura tenia una zara de tonta…- empiezo a decir mi hermano con mi helado metido en su boca.

Tengo que reconocer que eso me molesto, mi hermano estaba en la Universidad y aun seguia hacienda cosas de nino de primaria, es que nunca iba a camabiar?

-Sakura-me dijo Syaoran tomando mi puno que ya estaba elevado en torno a mi hermano para tranquilzarme- ven vamos a por otro helado.

Enseguida senti calor en mi rostro de nuevo y le sonrei, Syaoran-kun siempre sabia como hacerme sentir bien.

-Deberias aprender a tener las manos lejos de mi hermana, mocoso- dijo mi hermano enfadado y agarrando la mano de Syaoran.

En ese momento lo senti, era la presencia de una carta, mi llave estaba brillando y hubo un resplandor que rodeo a Syaoran y a mi hermano. No queria dejarlos en ese momento, pero no podia usar mi magia delante de Touya, ademas Yukito estaba ahi, seguro los tranquilizaria. Corri a toda velocidad hacia una parte del parque donde no me pudieran very ahi dije mi conjuro.

-Llave que ocultas el poder de los suenos, muestrame tu verdadera forma, liberate!-

Delante mia vi la forma que me resultaba familiar, como si ya habia visto una carta similar. Sin dudarlo mas acerque mi vaculo ha ella.

-Ser sin dueno, muestrale tu poder a esta vara de suenos, MATERIALIZATE!- el ser se crsitalizo, y poco a poco tomo forma en una carta- switch- esto no me daba buena espina.

Sali corriendo hacia donde estaban los demas, y me encontre una escena un poco… Mi hermano estaba tirado en el suelo con la cara toda desconpuesta, y Syoran-kun estaba gritando insultos por los aires, un momento, Syaoran insultando?

Que esta pasando aqui?- dije preocupada-

Sakura, que carta era- dijo Kero-chan divertido-

Cuando les ensene la carta, mi hermano la miro y se llevo las manos a la cabeza y empezo a llorar a mares y a gritar por que a mi.

Parece que la carta hizo que intercambiaran sus cuerpos- dijo ahora Yue.

Como hizo la carta cambio?- dije sorprendida- espera mi hermano y Syaoran-kun- dije horrorizada.

Si efectivamente la situacion era la siguiente, mi hermano estaba en el cuerpo y Syaoran y Syaoran en el cuerpo de mi hermano.

-Y que vamos ha hacer- dije sentada en el suelo agarrandome las rodillas en tono muy preocupada.

\- Sakura-chan si la nueva carta switch funciona como la carta cambio solo Habra que hacer como hicimos con Kero y Li-kun- dijo mi major amiga apollando su mano e n mi hombro.

-Es cierto, manana a la misma hora la magia de la carta se habra debilitado y al usarla podran volver a su cuerpo normal- dijo el guardian del sello.

Un rayo de experanza se vio en el rostro del cuerpo de Syaoran que ahora era mi hermano quien habitaba ahi.

-Pero para ello… tendremos que.. abrazarnos- dijo Syaoran completamente azul en el cuerpo de Touya.

-Abra… zarnos dijo?- dijo mi hermano- ni muerto me abrazo yo con este mocoso!- grito.

-BASTA YA TOUYA, SI QUIERES VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD ES LA UNICA MANERA, Y ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE LE PASA A SYORAN-dije gritando y llorando al mismo tiempo.

Syaoran en el cuerpo de mi hermano se acerco a mi y me abrazo. Era raro estar abrazando el cuerpo de Touya pero aun podia sentir a Syaoran ahi.

-Esto no hubiera pasado sit u no hubieras tocado a mi hermana, mocoso!-dijo mi hermano.

-Esto no hubiera pasado si no me hubieras agarrado cuando aparecio la carta, y mis disculpas Kinomoto pero ya es hora de que vayas asumiendo cosas- dijo Syaoran enfadado.

-Ya parar los dos por favor, lo que menos necesito es que los dos peleen, temenos que ver como vamos a sobrevivir hasta manana.

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Touya.

-Pues que no puedes ir con ese cuerpo a casa por que Papa estaria confuso de que Syaran-kun fuera a dormir a casa no crees- dije enarcando una ceja.

-Este cuerpo no trae mas que problemas- dijo mi hermano maldiciendo.

-No es peor que estar encerrado en el tuyo- dijo Syaoran.

-Creo que lo mejor seria que Syaoran fuera con Sakura a su casa, y Toya fuera a la casa de Syaoran a dormir hoy-dijo Tomoyo divertida.

-Pero enserio crees que voy a dejar a mi hermana bajo el mismo techo que este mocoso?-

-Y tu enserio crees que me acercaria a Sakura estando en tu cuerpo?- concluyo Syaoran.

Para ser sinceros estuvimos descutiendo hasta que se hizo de noche, finalmente, Syaoran-kun en el cuerpo de mi hermano y yo nos fuios a casa para que mi padre no sospechara y mi hermano se fue a casa de Syaoran.

Tuvimos una cena bastante tranquila, incluso mi padre no sospecho nada, eso de tener un hermano que no te llama moustro cada cico minutos se agradece. Luego hicimos los deberes juntos y vimos la television juntos. Lo unico fuera de lo normal fue cuando mi padre comento que en que momento nos habiamos empezado a llevar tan bien. Bueno puede que estuviera en el cuerpo de Touya pero seguia siendo Syaoran y estaba en mi casa, y pensaba pasar todo el tiempo possible con el. Asi que entre risas y sonrojos asi pasamos la noche y nos fuimos a dormir.

Mientras tanto Touya entro en el apartamento de Syaoran y se puso segun el a registrar cada rincon de el en busca de pruebas sospechocas. Todo lo que encontro a parte de las cosas del chico fue el osito Syaoran y las cartas que Sakura la habia estado enviando desde que habian estado separados, las tenia organizadas por fecha y tambien tenia un album de fotos de algunos recuerdos que habian vivido juntos y fotos que Sakura le habia estado enviando en los anos separados.

-Este mocoso si que esta enamorado del monstruo-dijo enfadado y tirando el album por el aire.

A la mana siguiente me desperate tarde, como de constumbre y Sali gritando por el pasillo.

-Hueeeeeeeeee- Mi cara estaba roja como un tomate cuando me encontre a Syaoran enfrente mia totalmente listo para salir y to tenia solo la parte de arriba del uniforme y abajo aun llebaba puesto el pantalon del pajama.

-Sakura, esta bien no tienes que ponerte asi, no fue para tanto- me dijo mientras se comia otra tostada

-Yo no queria que vieras esa fasceta de mi…- dije aun como un tomate.

-Que animados estan desde por la manana- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

Salimos corriendo y fuimos hasta mi colegio.

-Touya tiene que ir a una Universidad, asi que sigue a Yukito y haz lo que el te diga- le ordene

-De acuerdo- dijo no muy convencido.

-Nos vemos por la tarde en el parque, animo Syaoran-kun ya no falta mucho para que vuelvas ha ser el de siempre-le dije cogiendole la mano y soriendole para darle animos.

-Creia que dijistes que no tocarias a mi hermana mientras estuvieras con ese cuerpo, mocoso mentiroso- dijo la voz detras de nosotros.

Mi hermano en el cuerpo de Syaoran aparecio detras de nosotros con un aspectro desastroso, parecia que no habia dormido, que no se habia duchado y que no se habia peinado.

-Pe pero que le has hecho a mi cuerpo?- pregunto Syaoran asustado.

-Lo que sea necesario para que dejes de gustarle a mi hermana- dijo riendo con aire triunfante.

Dos gotas de sudor nos calleron por la nuca. Mi hermano estaba loco si de verdad creia que eso era suficiente para que yo dejara que querer a Syaoran.

Despedi a Syaoran y tire de mi hermano para dentro con el fin de empezar mis clases. Nunca me imagine lo parecidos que pueden llegar a ser mi hermano y Kero-chan, cuando estabamos en la hora de la comida, Naoko me dijo -Sakura Li-kun estaba actuando hoy enc lase, como un payaso, todos nos reimos de el- Seguro que mi hermanito lo estaba hacienda a posta para dejarlo con una mala imagen.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Tomoyo , Kero, mi hermano y yo fuimos al parque y ya alli estaban Yue y Syaoran.

-Es la hora- dijo Yue mirando al cielo.

Syaoran en el cuerpo de mi hermano se posiciono en el centro extendiendo los brazos , pero mi hermano era esta vez el que se oponia.

-Touya, date prisa o te quedaras ahi para siempre- dije preocupada.

-A lo mejor seria una buena idea, asi os separaria para siempre- insinuo Touya.

-No te importa no estar con Yukito nunca mas- dije decidida.

Touya me miro con recelo, y luego con cara de asco se acerco con Syaoran y lo abrazo un poco, no se podia llamar a eso un abrazo de verdad, pero bueno serviria. En verdad era comico ver a esos dos en esa situacion.

-Sakura ahora!-dijo Kero-chan

Utilice mi carta, y la luz los envolvio, cuando todo hubo terminado mire a Syaoran que me miro y me sonrio, y ensconces lo supe ahi estaba el, aun que con ojeras, sin banar, y despeinado, corsesia de mi hermanito, pero tan guapo como siempre mi unico y inigualable Syaoran. Haciendo caso omiso al resto del mundo corri en su dirrecion y le abrace. El me correspondio el abrazo.

-Bienvenido- de dije emocionada- te he echado de menos- me sonroje.

Intente evadir todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor, Touya estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos por que estaba abrazando a Syaoran, Yukito que habia vuelto a ser el estaba intentando pararlo, Tomoyo nos estaba grabando con una gran sonisa y Kero animandola. Ajena a todo eso a mi lo unico que me importaba es que mi Syaoran-kun estaba de vuelta.

Que os parecio? Mi primer fic de Sakura, por mucho que me hubiera gustado incluir un beso, queria respetar lo maximo possible la esencia de la serie. Pero mas aelante escribire algo que incluya beso, aun que sea inocentes. Ya que quiero respetar la esencia de Sakura.

Nos leemos.

Akane Tendo 3


End file.
